


Men on a Mission

by needles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a deadbeat town but after their visit it would never look the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men on a Mission

Morning sun beat down on the street. The place was almost nothing but a couple of rows of dilapidated shacks lining a dusty track from the desert on one side to the desert on the other. It barely deserved the title of town but someone in the past had given it the grandiose name of Trost City in the deluded hope it would live up to it. It had clearly failed at the first hurdle.

There was one substantial building in the street, a skewed sign proclaimed it to be 'Annies Hotel' in peeling paintwork. Whether Annie was unfamiliar with apostrophes or the thing had long since peeled away wasn't clear. Either way the reek of stale beer, whisky, piss and vomit clung about both it, and the sleeping drunks decorating its frontage, like a demonic fog.

It was a one horse town, and that one horse was a broken down hack tied up by the trough out front of the building. It watched with disinterest as dust devils raced a tumbleweed along the street. A clichéd scene in a clichéd town but there was little other entertainment to be had until the bar brawls started up again later in the evening.

A yellowish cloud of dust and dull thudding of hoof beats made the animal twitch its ears and look up. A small wagon led by a lone outrider was crawling its way into town. Both rider and driver wore handkerchiefs across their faces to protect them from the choking trail. The watching horse, being what it was, had never learned to read. Had it been able to it would have seen the words 'SPECIAL OPERATIONS SQUAD' stencilled to the canvas of the wagon cover. Of course had it been that intelligent it wouldn't have been hanging around in this shithole of a town in the first place.

The travellers rolled slowly up to the hotel and stopped. The rider dismounted, slung his mount's reins over the hitching rail and looked about him, disdain all too evident in his eyes. He pushed his dusty green cloak back over one shoulder exposing the gleaming badge pinned to his breast and reached inside his jacket, pulling out a sheaf of crumpled paper. Opening it up he flicked over a few sheets then read the next one carefully, scanning the surroundings and nodding.    

He turned back to his companion. "This is it, our next target is here, and god knows it's time something was done just look at this dump."

The driver nodded his agreement. "Yes Sir."

The first man pocketed the papers, removed his cloak and jacket, and rolled up his sleeves. He checked the contents of the holster at his hip and looked at the younger man.

"Ok Eren, break out the mops and dusters, let's clean up this town."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.


End file.
